User blog:Angel Emfrbl/Reading...
Been watching events unfold in Japan the last few days, seeing the effect it may have on things coming out of Japan. I must admit, I haven't responded to several PMs on VO forums because I'm trying not to think about Japan right now. Thinking too much about Japan brings uneeded worry. Still, when I have been thinking about it, I've been reading around, looking for information. I added a few links to the main news because of that reading around, I think yesturday. Theres not much anyone can do now, so its best to sit tight and just wait for things to happen. BTW, I didn't upload the song in the end, I decided to wait until I had 4 songs and upload them at once, plus I felt one of the lines was not appropreiate at the time. And I may have to go back and rewrite the lyrics around it. Erm... It was about waves crushing into the shore. No, no, no! Thats not a good line to have in a song right now. Really not. It was suppose to sound a little romantic poetic non-sense. O.O Someone suggested a tribute song to Japan on VO forums, but everyone was against it since it was more insulting then helpful. And unless its done by a big celeb, pointless. And amongst all the choas, someone created a hoax about the Pokemon and Hello Kitty creators being killed in the earthquake/big wave disasters. Honestly, now THAT was heartless. There were a few even more heartless comments on one site that Japan was being punished for creating anime. As I said, what was that big hurricane punishment to America for? I'm guessing beating the British and declaring themselves independant because blowed if I can think of anything else beyond WW2 and Iraq, perhaps the Cold war or Korean, that could be America's "punishment". I'll go with "punishment for the stupidity of a select few" I think to get the point across about it that there are simply no comments worthy like that of being made when thousands of people lie dead. Things will properly be back to normal by the end of the week, not in terms of real world because that will take decades to mend the wounds, I mean getting on with things. I hand it to Minecraft, between that and Vocaloid my creative juices are burning again slowly. I haven't felt this "creative" in years. Its like a door that was closed is slowly breaking and the things I tossed aside because of personnel pains and suffering are slowly trying to tell me something. I've got a creative itch coming on that is biting into me and I can't seem to tame it. Last time I felt like this, I had college and university to look forward, but personnel reason pulled the foundation down under my feet and I found myself trying to cope with things out of my control. I guess as well, right now seeing so many things happening in Japan, I figured as well, things COULD be worst and I've got nothing to crib about. People better off then I am died, so its sort of insulting to let things get on top of me right now when an entire section of a country is trying to figure things out for itself. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts/Real life